El mayor tesoro
by Renesme Black
Summary: Harry observa el abultado vientre de su amada, aunque hay algunos problemas... Sorry, sin imaginacion para el summary, tiene solo 500 palabras, leanlo.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"**_

_Hola:  
Posiblemente no tengo excusa, pero no espero que lo comprendan, solo estuve pasando uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, y me dio uno de esos bloqueos creativos que parecen eternos, pero descubrí dos cosas, la primera es que el verano es mi mejor época para escribir, y en segundo, que cuando quieran que salga de depresión deben darme algo de Edward Cullen, ya que el sexy vampiro es el dueño (empatado con Harry) de mis suspiros, y mi nueva fuente de la vida.  
Bueno, este es un reto de la pareja del fénix, Harmony, muy antiguo, dado por *Harryyher, el reto sale abajo, es corto, así que disfruten._

_***El mayor tesoro***_  
_By: Polita_

Ella sabia que para el era demasiado duro hacer esa visita, el sabia que para ella era demasiado duro dejarlo solo. Ginny y Ron los entendían, y esperaban pacientes cada uno en su casa a que sus esposos volvieran, era algo que como Ginny decía "no podían hacer con nadie excepto el otro".  
Quizás el error no fue de ellos, quizás habría sido distinto si Ginny no hubiese confiado tanto en Hermione, quizás todo seria distinto si Ron no hubiera confiado en que su amigo veía como una hermana a su esposa… Definitivamente había miles de quizás, pero preguntándose cada uno de ellos no llegaría jamás a la respuesta.  
Por largos siete años habían hecho lo mismo, iban a dejar las rosas que Hermione hacia aparecer, y luego cada uno se confesaba en silencio. Un día eso había cambiado, los seres que trataban de ser habían sucumbido ante los demonios internos, el amor entre ellos se había hecho mas fuerte que el hacia sus esposos, su vida había pasado ante sus ojos, sus familias recién formadas, el pequeño James para Harry, su matrimonio con ron para Hermione, pero debían ser felices de verdad por al menos una vez en su vida, y el matrimonio en vida no se anularía por que sus almas quisieran unirse también con el cuerpo por al menos una vez, un único encuentro del cual solo los fantasmas del pasado habían sido testigos, solo eso pedían.  
Seis meses pasaron de eso, y se encontraban de nuevo ante la lapida que rezaba los nombres de sus padres y el propio, a un costado de la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, sin besarla o confesarle cuanto la amaba, demasiado cobarde como pare pedirle terminar la falsa, como para pedirle un futuro sin sus parejas, solo ellos dos y el fruto de ese único encuentro, una pequeña niña que seria legalmente hija de Ron, aunque no lo fuera en la sangre, por ser cobarde.  
Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la lapida de los Potter, y con un gesto de su mano llamo a Hermione a su lado. La castaña se acurruco en su pecho, y el moreno apoyo una mano en el vientre de la chica, suspirando, feliz, nostálgico. Rose Potter, no, Weasley, se tuvo que recordar Harry, crecía en el interior de Hermione, una bebe con la sangre de ambos, fruto de su amor, de el único momento en el cual se había sentido completamente feliz, del momento en que sus almas se habían unido. Soltó una carcajada extasiado al sentir un pequeño movimiento bajo su mano.  
-Le gusta que la toques- Le comunico la castaña sonriendo.- Ron hizo lo mismo hace días pero ella no se movió.  
Harry solo sonrió. Claro que no se movería, aunque mas tarde lo llamara tío, era su hija.  
Beso el abultado vientre y luego por primera vez en meses los labios de la madre, ambas serian sin importar nada y por siempre, su mayor tesoro.

_**Fin**_

_Bueno, mis comentarios sobre las reglas aparecen en paréntesis, pero decía:  
_**  
Pensamientos de Harry sobre el vientre de Hermione**  
Unos tips:  
Es lo que Harry **piensa,** no lo que habla. Aunque eso no quiere decir que los diálogos estén descartados.  
Si Hermione tiene vientre, quien puso la semillita es Harry, **NO OTRA PERSONA**; aunque no creo que haga falta especificarlo, pero por las dudas. _(La semilla si es de Harry, solo que Rose recibió el apellido Weasley por cobardía de sus padres)__  
_Recuerden:  
Los Drabbles no son historias mega desarrolladas; y generalmente son hasta un límite de 500 palabras. Al tratarse de pensamientos es bastante lógico que no superen ese límite; así que cantidad máxima de palabras= **500**. _(Ja!, tiene las 500 justo)_  
Tienen tiempo de participar hasta el día **viernes 17 de noviembre de 2006**; luego se procederá a colocar las votaciones. _(Estamos a 15 de noviembre del 2008, si dos años tarde, ya ven por que no participe)_

Pues eso, ojala haya gustado.  
Bye.

_**Los RR son mis travesuras  
Por favor déjame decir  
"Travesura Realizada"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola:

Puede verse como descaro pasarme por aquí nuevamente después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin entrar a esta cuenta, pero en mi defensa tengo una muy simple razón. El correo electrónico con el que esta cuenta esta registrada fue hackeado por alguna mala persona, y a causa de lo anterior, me vi obligada a crear una nueva cuenta de /u/1782051/Rachel_Sexton (Deben agregar solo el WWW y el punto al comienzo). No pretendo dejar mas abandonados mis One-Shots, así que trasladare estos a la otra cuenta, y en tres meses más, borrare esta cuenta.

Les comunico además, que en los pasados meses, además de estar trabajando en un fic de mi autoría que aun no termino, pero espero publicar pronto, he trabajado como traductora, por lo que volverán a tener noticas mias.

Se le agradece todo su apoyo a la gente que siguió leyendo mis historias y dejando mensajes. Seran colgadas en la cuenta nueva, con el titulo en ingles. Sin modificaciones de trama.

Cariños  
Karla  
(Antes Isabella Massiel (nombre de mi prima y mi abuela), hoy Rachel Sexton.)


End file.
